Their Wishes
by jerna.collins
Summary: Once upon a festival in Magnolia, it rained and the story begins. (Gruvia)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Their Wishes**

A one shot Gruvia Fan Fiction

She spins with as much grace an eight year old could muster in front of the large mirror in her room inside the orphanage.

She looks beyond adorable in her blue kimono with prints of snowflakes. Her azure locks just falls a little past her shoulders. Her cerulean eyes sparkle with utter excitement because she has been looking forward to this evening since forever.

Juvia and the others from the orphanage are going to a festival in the heart of Magnolia any minute now. Thank God their _home _is located inside the said town and that the festival isn't really far away and is literally suited for feet traveling. It's going to be her first time to hang out with the other children. She has been alone in her life and that everybody pushes her away every time.

She closes her eyes, listening to the loud drops of rain against the roof of the orphanage. She takes in several shallow breaths and tells herself to think positive; that finally, she will experience the most memorable night—probably—in her whole life.

She imagines herself and the other girls playing games, riding various rides and eating food but then a dark thought enters her mind and she pictures them all looking irritated while carrying their umbrellas as the rain pours upon them because the awfully depressing Rain Girl is with them, destroying their evening.

She shakes her head to dismiss such thought. She jumps with excitement when she hears a knock in her door. She opens it to find a little sea of children telling her:

"We think you should just stay here."

"You would probably mess things up if you'll come with us."

"We don't want our night to be ruined just because of your rain."

Juvia locks her jaw as she blinks the tears away, though her throat is burning because she wants to cry. She smiles then blesses them to have a safe walk to the festival.

They nod their heads and tell her good bye. They're saying how sorry they are for her with sympathetic looks plastered on their faces. But the moment Juvia closes the door—is the same moment she hears their squeals of delight.

The loud raps of rain against the roof and the window of her room get heavier. She crawls to her bed and cover herself with a blanket as she hugs a teru teru bozu while sobbing.

How could they show her kindness and sympathy then rejoice her pain and absence afterwards? How could they be so cruel?

She gets left in the orphanage most of the time especially when they're supposed to go on a field trip or something.

This is the curse she'd carry and is still carrying on her fragile shoulders for the whole eight years of her life: the rain.

Because of this, she's isolated from everybody else. Because of this, she's been loathed and many had questioned her existence and significance in this world.

Because of this, Juvia's eight year old mind often spends its time thinking about death.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster is fixing his eyes with obvious concentration as he watches a play that caught his attention a while ago.

This isn't one of those plays held inside the theatre. Instead, there is a stage set up at the town square with benches for the audience.

This is what Gray likes about magic: everything is possible. Take for example, there is a tower-like structure standing on the stage with flowers, bushes and vines adding details to the set. The crew is somewhat using certain things that the nine year old ice mage has no any idea of but it sure does create a wonderful illusion of the rain.

* * *

Juvia rubs her eyes and dries her tears with the back of her hand and her face looks red after all her crying. She goes to her window and everything that her vision could see—are fuzzy images; random blurry things due to the rain.

She'd never smile since the day she was born. Yes, let's say she has but she never meant them. All of it was just a disguise to all the despair she feels.

Juvia puts her hand on her tummy as she feels a boiling feeling within her, a feeling she can't explain but it makes her pull herself to her feet and get out of the orphanage. She lets her feet drag her to the festival and with this: she takes the rain with her.

* * *

The play just keeps on getting better as it closes to its end.

Gray focuses on the scene happening in front of his eyes, not entertaining any distraction as he watches the actors moving and speaking, obviously playing their roles well on top of the stage.

Just as the prince is about to climb the tower to save the girl, it REALLY starts to rain heavily. This isn't the effects on the stage anymore. Gray could feel cold drops of water landing on his skin.

He lets a curse word slide out of his mouth because he just hates the fact that the goddamned prince is about to save the freaking girl from the stupid tower she's lived all her life; he's about to save her from the dumb tower that happens to rain around it every day but it—the whole play—is now ruined because this idiotic natural occurrence is now pouring heavily upon Magnolia.

Many from the audience scream and panic to find a place to stay warm and dry. The actors scurry away and abandon the show, knowing in the depths of their minds that NOBODY will watch such thing while raining.

Gray gets up, his hair dripping wet with pure disappointment a nine year old kid could feel etched on his face. He turns around to leave and go back to his new home: Fairy Tail but he sees a girl in a blue kimono being teased and, slapped and pushed to the ground as she cries.

He's surprised that his feet are moving on their own, running towards the girl.

"Stop!" he yells to the others.

One of the kids taller than him punches him on the shoulder. Gray grits his teeth and after a split of a second, all those bullies are frozen into popsicles.

If there's one thing his new guild has taught him: it's to defend someone who can't fight for themselves.

He looks at the girl with a mixture of fear, anguish and shock flashing in her cerulean orbs. Gray extends his arm and she hesitantly puts her hand in his. He pulls her up to her feet.

"Th-thank you," she mumbles almost inaudibly.

"Uh, no problem," he replies with a smirk, a light blush on his cheeks as he rubs the back of his neck.

Without a word, both of them walk to the park and sit under the tree. Gray finds the silence very awkward and why the hell did he agree with himself to accompany her in the first place?

The blue haired girl sitting beside him is too obviously biting the inside of her cheek. Then Gray almost jumps in terror when she says, "Why are you only in your boxers?"

Normally, he would just be fine with it. He's not shy to show his body and somewhat, the sudden disappearance of his garments is always a mystery to him.

He feels embarrassed about what she said.

"I don't know why either," he deadpans and she giggles almost smoothly like water flowing in the river.

"My name is Juvia, by the way," she says.

"Um, I am Gray."

"Your hand was cold when you pulled Juvia up."

"Uh, yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving Juvia."

The way she speaks in third person doesn't bother him at all. In fact, he likes it because it's like she's making him remember her name. God forbid he'll forget it.

"So, what's the play about?" she asks after a pause.

Gray looks at her and at the same time, she's staring back at him, her sapphire eyes eagerly wating for him to do something, her face with an expression of curiosity.

"It's about a. . . a girl that lives or is trapped in a tower and it rains every day there," he says.

Juvia smiles softly upon hearing the word rain but she has to remind herself that this is the burden she carries.

"One day, the prince discovered the said tower and he saw from the window that there's a girl inside and he instantly fell in love with her." He pauses. "I don't understand why he felt that. I mean, jeez, he just saw her face. It's not like he knows her. So, there's this witch that stops him from saving the girl and he fought the witch with his ice-made Excalibur and I was thinking I should learn how to make that, too. Anyway, the witch was dumbly defeated and he was about to climb the tower to save the girl from I don't know; the rain maybe? Then it really began to rain."

"Juvia's sorry."

He lifts his eyebows. "For what?"

"The rain."

"Why?"

She bites her lower lip. "Because everywhere Juvia goes, the rain comes along with her, too. It's like a curse cast upon Juvia the moment she was born."

Gray still processes the whole thing and he is mentally telling himself to stop blaming the rain for ruining the play. "Uh, it's fine."

Juvia admires Gray for saving her from those bullies. He froze them effortlessly and somehow she feels like the girl in the story.

She smiles; this time she means it because a kid she didn't know defended her and showed her kindness. Her heart flutters and she could feel butterflies in her tummy. She blushes deep red, her pale cheeks now tinted with crimson.

Gray stops his eyes from staring at her. He never knew that this girl he's with at the moment is going through something heavy. In his subconscious, he wishes that someday, someone will save her from the rain.

Juvia wishes that there will be a prince with an ice-made Excalibur to swipe her off her feet and pull her into the sun, if it will ever come true.

After their wishes, two consecutive falling stars flash in the sky, as those land somewhere on earth.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: **Finally done with this! XD Thank you, guys for your reviews On my previous fics. And in "Pretentious," **Flywithme **and **Guest **made me tear up a bit due to what they told me.

This was just a little thought. It's not really that good, I guess and I was listening to T. Swift's "Everything Has Changed" while writing this and the line _all I know is pouring rain and everything has changed _kept playing around my head. So yeah. Please do leave your reviews. I will gladly read and reply to them all^^


End file.
